Throughout the world, bicycle production and use still outnumbers automobile production and use almost two to one. Bicycles have the advantage of not requiring fuel or at least very little for the powered versions compared to automobiles. Additionally, maintenance is much more accessible and allows even relatively poor users to keep their bicycle operational.
Of course some of the advantages of bicycle are also a detriment to their use. They require much more human effort to use and they are less comfortable in general than some other forms of transportation. Additionally, bicycles are inherently unstable unless in motion. Tricycles use three wheels and obviate this problem by stabilizing the tricycle without relying on gyroscopic principles. Tricycles generally provide more space to carry things and for more comfortable seating than most bicycles.
Tricycles gain stability at the expense of steering control because unlike a bicycle which leans in a turn, tricycles generally rely on turning the front wheel which is less maneuverable.
There is a need for a stable tricycle that provides maneuverability, ease of use and economy in operating costs that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.